


A Promise Fulfilled

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, based on "Snowstorm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Fulfilled

The captain paid his respects to the family and was turning to leave when he saw a figure in dress blues, standing off to the side. He walked over, put his hand on the tense shoulder.

"He was my partner. I was supposed to watch his back, protect him."

"It wasn't your fault, son."

"I have to get him, Cap."

The captain shook his head. "We got nothing. No evidence, no witnesses—no proof. Nothing."

"Maybe so, but I know he did it. And a man like Stryker, he'll slip up one day. Then I'm gonna nail him. For Elmo."

* * *

She paused at the doorway and watched as he knotted his tie neatly and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He stood somberly in front of the mirror for a moment, lost in thought, until she stepped into the bedroom. He turned and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," she said as she handed him his jacket. "Captain. You've earned it, you know."

He shook his head. "No, _we've_ earned it, Edith. I couldn't have done it without you." He hugged her tight, kissed her. He added, gruffly, "If only Elmo were here."

"Oh, he is, Harold. He is."

* * *

To his shame, he couldn't remember the last time he was here. Despite his good news, guilt weighed his last few steps. Now, he knelt awkwardly and placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"It's done, Elmo. Stryker's going down for what he did to you, going down hard. I put the cuffs on him myself.

"I... I'm sorry it took so long, partner. Rest easy, now. You deserve it." Dobey stood and rested a hand on the headstone. "I'll be back to visit soon, I promise." He left quickly. He didn't want tears to spoil the happy occasion.

* * *

He stood at the window, staring out into the darkness. A silhouette of silent defeat. She had waited, held her peace, until now.

"Harold?"

He didn't turn. "We arrested Stryker today, Edith. One of his men is turning state's evidence against him. We got him on Murder One."

"Finally, after all these years..."

He nodded. "He's contaminated this city with his drugs for too long. It'll be good to get him off the streets. But—" his voice broke.

"It doesn't bring Elmo back," she finished softly. She went to him, stood at his side, and they watched the stars together.


End file.
